Reunited for Christmas
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: My yearly Christmas Power Rangers One shot! I was originally going to post it on my birthday thirteen days ago but the file got deleted so Merry Christmas!


The Shiba house was decorating for Christmas. It was the first Christmas they had since the defeat of Master Xandred' everyone decided to stay at the Shiba house with Ji. Lauren took a break from decorating to answer the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Lauren asked.

"Hi Lauren it's mommy" Her mother Cassandra 'Cassie' Shiba said.

"Oh hi mom what's up?" Lauren asked.

"Listen I want you and Jayden and all the rangers to come to Christmas at our house" Cassie said. "I've invited everyone's parents"

"That's awesome I'm sure everyone would love to go" Lauren said.

"And this is a great chance for a chance for you to meet your sisters" Cassie said which made Lauren's eyes widen. Lauren and Jayden had two little sisters named Charlotte Lynnette Shiba and Jacqueline Francine Shiba. Their mother was still pregnant with the girls at the time of the last Master Xandred attack. Their mother was sent to a secret location and their father joined her to recover after the battle. Because of this Jayden and Lauren have never met the girls but they've only seen pictures. "Don't worry sweetie I'm sure the girls will love you and Jayden"

"Yea I can't wait" Lauren said still a little in shock. "I'll let the others know" Lauren said.

"Alright honey I'll see you on Christmas Eve!" Cassie said excited before she hung up.

At the home of Jayson and Cassandra Shiba, eighteen year old Charlotte 'Charlie' Shiba was standing in front of the large mirror taking a picture of herself with a vintage camera. Charlie has very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes; she is wearing a peach colored sleeveless dress with a green cardigan over it.

"Perfect" Charlie said once the flash went off. "I've been fixing this thing for months now" Charlie said.

"Alright Charlie I'm getting ready to head out" Her boyfriend, nineteen year old college student, Roy Bennett said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was a student at Syracuse and he was visiting for Christmas. He has spiky dark red hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a dark red hoodie, ripped skinny jeans, and grey converses. "Whoa what's with the dinosaur?" Roy asked.

"I've been fixing it up I finally got it to work" Charlie said taking a picture of him.

"Oh!" Roy said rubbing his eyes. "I love blinding light" Roy said.

"Oh shut up" Charlie said playfully pushing him.

"I can't believe you got it to work" Roy said.

"I know my granddad is going to give his mustang to my brother so I can't work on that anymore" Charlie said pouting.

"Don't worry babe you'll find some other vintage vehicle to ignore me with" Roy said.

"Aww you know me so well" Charlie said before she leaned up kissed him.

Then her father walked in and glared at the two. He started to clear his throat but the two continued to kiss.

"Don't make me pull the hose on you children" Jayson said causing the two to break apart.

"Oh hi Daddy" Charlie said. "Roy was just leaving"

"Well you better get a move on" Jayson said.

"Uh right I will see you on Christmas Eve" Roy said before he kissed her cheek and he walked out.

"Charlotte why does he think he's coming to Christmas Eve?" Jayson asked.

"Because Mom said he could" Charlie said with a shrug. "C'mon daddy Roy isn't that bad" Charlie said.

"Yea just every time I come in here you two are making out" Jayson said putting the bags on the table.

"Well I can't help that you have bad timing" Charlie said.

"Hey party people" Charlie's twin sister Jacqueline 'Jackie' Shiba said as she walked in. She has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black trench coat, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high wedged boots.

"Oh I'm glad you're here your grandparents aren't going to be here for Christmas so Mimi wanted me to give you your presents early" Jayson said handing them their presents.

"Sweet" Charlie and Jackie said quickly unwrapping them. Charlie got a vintage convertible toy and Jackie got a watercolor set.

"Yes!" Charlie said. "This is one I needed!" Charlie said. Charlie was a collector of vintage vehicles mainly convertibles and motorcycles.

"That one belonged to your grandfather I know you'll take good care of it" Jayson said.

"I'm going to put these with my other ones" Charlie said before she quickly ran into her room. She had a shelf above her bed of all her collectibles. She put it in the special space she had set out for it. "Nice" Charlie said putting her hands on her hips.

"So Daddy who's coming to Christmas Eve?" Charlie asked.

"Well your Uncle Christopher, Aunt Cheryl, Uncle Michael, Aunt Christina, Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Hal, Aunt Lila, Uncle James, Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, Mike Jr., Mia, Emily, and their friend Antonio" Jayson said.

"That's a lot people" Jackie said.

"Don't worry girls you'll be the first to near the tree" Jayson said.

"Whoo! High five!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed said giving each other a high five.

"Hello family" Jayson's wife and the twins' mother Cassandra 'Cassie' Shiba said as she walked in. "Charlie, Jackie I got new pajamas for you to wear on Christmas" Cassie said holding up Flash and Batman pajamas.

"Yay!" Charlie and Jackie said excited.

"I can't wait for Jayden and Lauren to come we haven't been together in a long time. They've never even seen you girls" Cassie said.

"Not even when we were little?" Charlie asked.

"No I was still pregnant with you girls when I left the Shiba house" Cassie said. "I love that old Shiba house that's where I met your father" Cassie said giving Jayson a small kiss.

"Yes that house has a lot of memories" Jayson said smiling.

"Are you two going to have another kid?" Charlie asked.

"It's cool if you do since Charlie and I are going to Syracuse next fall but please don't give it my room" Jackie said. "I don't want it finding my secret compartments" Jackie said.

"What secret compartments?" Charlie asked confused.

"Exactly" Jackie said nodding her head which confused Charlie even more.

"Don't worry sweeties no more babies for us" Cassie said. "I have all the babies I need" Cassie said hugging her girls. "Oh and I got pretty frames for you acceptance letters" Cassie said. "I'm going to put it over the fire place with all your other accomplishments" Cassie said.

"I am very accomplished" Jackie said with a nod.

"We beat the new Batman game in two days" Charlie said. "Thanks to red bull" Charlie said as Jackie nodded her head.

"Great their boyfriends move to Syracuse and they just laze about all day" Jayson said throwing up his hands.

"Boyfriends around or video games all day you can't pick and choose these things" Charlie said.

"Now we get both because Roy and Marth are home for Christmas!" Jackie said happily which made Jayson let out a groan.

On Christmas Eve, the latest generation of rangers arrived at Jayson and Cassie's house. They knocked on the door and Cassie answered the door.

"My babies!" Cassie said hugging Jayden and Lauren.

"Hi mom" Jayden and Lauren said smiling.

"Oh you look so good" Cassie said. "And my other babies" Cassie said hugging the other rangers. "You must be Antonio" Cassie said.

"Yes ma'am" Antonio said with a nod. "Thank you for having me in your home" Antonio said.

"Of course sweetie any friend of Jayden is welcome in our home" Cassie said. "C'mon inside it's starting to snow" Cassie said. "Everyone's parents will be here soon just make yourselves comfortable" Cassie said.

"Where are Charlotte and Jacqueline?" Lauren asked.

"They're up in their rooms they went thrift shopping this morning. Oh and call them Charlie and Jackie; when you call them Charlotte and Jacqueline they think of your grandfather"

"Good note" Lauren said.

"Jayden why don't you go talk to your father? He's in the garage playing pool" Cassie said.

"You guys have a pool table here?" Mike asked excited. "Dude I'm going to kick your butt" Mike said to Kevin.

"Yea right" Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be right back" Jayden said kissing Emily's cheek before he walked off.

Jayden walked into the garage and saw Jayson shooting pool with absolute focus. He stopped once he saw Jayden standing by the door.

"Jayden" Jayson said hugging him.

"Hey dad" Jayden said patting his back.

"Look at you!" Jayson exclaimed happily. "You're almost as tall as me" Jayson said which made Jayden smile a little. "You did it son you did what I was never able to do" Jayson said.

"I took your words into every battle" Jayden said.

"I am pretty smart aren't I?" Jayson said which made both of them laugh.

"I'm just glad Charlie and Jackie got to have normal lives outside of being a samurai" Jayden said.

"Believe me son Charlie and Jackie are far from normal but I agree" Jayson said. "Why don't you and Lauren go see them now" Jayson said.

"Yea sure" Jayden said a little unsure.

"Don't worry they don't bite unless you get them really, really angry" Jayson said.

Jayden knocked on Charlie's door and she answered. She let out the biggest smile which made Jayden smile.

"Jayden!" Charlie said hugging him. "I thought I would never meet you" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Jayden said hugging her tight.

"It's okay better late than never" Charlie said before she took Jayden's hand. "Come on now sit down and chat for a bit" Charlie said leading Jayden to her bed. "Just sit a spell" Charlie as Jayden sat down on the bed. "Tea?"

"Uh yea sure" Jayden said confused as Charlie poured tea with her vintage tea pot.

"Would you like some sugar or milk?" Charlie asked.

"Uh no just plain is fine" Jayden said.

"Here you go" Charlie said handing it to him.

"You got a lot of old stuff" Jayden said looking around.

"You call it old I call it vintage" Charlie said pouring herself a cup of tea. "I go around looking for a good find and that's how I find my cars and my planes" Charlie said pointing to the shelf above her bed.

"Wow you've got a couple thousand dollars up there" Jayden said.

"Oh no I can't sell my babies" Charlie said. "I paid for those fair and square" Charlie said. "I just need the center point to bring all in" Charlie said.

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"A signed Frank Sinatra portrait" Charlie said. "I have all his records but when I tried to buy a signed online some dude beat me to it" Charlie said flopping down next to him. "I'm glad I was able to see you and Lauren before we went off to college; but I promise to visit when I can" Charlie said. "Oh! We should spend the summer together before we go to college"

"I'd like that" Jayden said nodding his head.

In Jackie's room, Jackie was showing Lauren everything in her room. Lauren was just happy to see her little sister after eighteen years.

"So what're you going to go to college for?" Lauren asked noticing her framed acceptance letter.

"Forensic science" Jackie said. "I'm just glad I got into my dream college" Jackie said nodding her head. "Plus my boyfriend's there" Jackie said smiling.

"You like him a lot huh?" Lauren asked.

"Yea we've been dating for a while it'll be nice to see him whenever I want" Jackie said. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Lauren asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jackie asked.

"Well no I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. I'm not very sociable like you and Charlie or even Jayden for that matte" Lauren said.

"C'mon you don't have anyone at all?" Jackie asked.

"There's this one guy" Lauren said blushing. "He works at the local coffee shop he's a mechanic" Lauren said.

"Charlie would like him" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Is Charlie's boyfriend a mechanic?" Lauren asked.

"No Charlie's a mechanic" Jackie said. "Since Jayden wasn't around dad had no one to teach all those things boys learn. Charlie's really good and I kick butt at pool" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Either way I'm glad you got to be safe and lead a normal life" Lauren said.

"I'm glad you're okay after the whole Master Xandred thing" Jackie said.

"Children could you come down here please?" Cassie called from downstairs.

"C'mon let's go see what's going on" Lauren said before they walked downstairs.

Later that evening, the other rangers' parents had finally arrived. The younger rangers were gathered around the T.V eating Christmas cookies. Jayden had his arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders. Emily smiled as Jayden kissed her temple.

"I always knew that Jayden and Emily would get together" Emily's mother Elizabeth said.

"I know they look so cute together" Cassie said as Emily laid her head on Jayden's shoulder.

"These Christmas cookies are awesome" Antonio said.

"Charlotte made them" Cassie said winking at her daughter.

"What's in them?" Mike asked.

"If I told you then I would have to kill you" Charlie said seriously.

"C'mon one little hint?" Mike asked.

"What would you like on your gravestone?" Charlie asked propping her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone gets to open one present before everyone goes to bed" Cassie said.

"Sweet! I love Christmas at the Shiba house" Mike said.

"I'll be right back I got something for Daddy" Charlie said before she stood up and quickly ran out.

"Here Jacqueline I hope you like it" Lauren said handing her a little package.

"Oh man batman wrapping paper this is awesome!" Jackie said excited.

"I think there's more to the present than the wrapping paper" Mia said with a chuckle.

"Oh right" Jackie said quickly opening it to reveal a pair of batman stud earrings. "Sweet new earrings!" Jackie said happily. She quickly put them in her second hole behind her superman earrings. "Thank you Lulu" Jackie said.

"You're welcome" Lauren said hugging her. "Hey where's Charlie?" Lauren asked.

"Coming, coming" Charlie said coming in holding a golden retriever puppy.

"Aww look at the puppy" Emily said happily.

"You got me a puppy?" Jayson asked confused.

"Yea you always talked about how you had a dog at the Shiba house. I got this one from the shelter" Charlie said handing it to him.

"Aww he's so cute" Cassie said.

"Thank you honey he's great" Jayson said rubbing the puppy's head.

"Here Charlie I got them yesterday" Jackie said handing a small package to her sister.

"Aww sweet!" Charlie exclaimed. "Flash symbol earrings I've been looking for these forever" Charlie said putting them in her second earring hole behind her Captain America earrings.

After everyone opened their one present for the night, it was time for the other rangers to go back with their parents. Jayden and Lauren were going to be staying at their parents' house and the other rangers were going to be staying with their parents in their hotel rooms.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go say goodbye to Emily" Jayden said before he walked outside. Charlie and Jackie poked their heads out the window to get a better look.

"Thank you so much for the locket Jayden it's beautiful" Emily said holding the locket with her free hand that wasn't holding Jayden's hand. It was gold and had their anniversary date inside.

"I'm glad you like it I've been saving for since January" Jayden said.

"That's so sweet" Emily said leaning up and kissing him before her father beeped the car horn. "I'll see you tomorrow" Emily said kissing his cheek again before she ran off to her family car.

Jayden turned around as he heard tapping on the window. He shook his head as he saw Charlie and Jackie waving back at him.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie quickly got up and got to work. Today was Christmas and it was also the day of the Christmas lights competition. Every year their neighborhood had a competition of who had the best Christmas lights on their home. Every year the girls lost to the old man up the street. This year they were going to win.

"Alright" Charlie said climbing off the ladder. "It's done" Charlie said as Jayden and Lauren walked out.

"Wow you guys spent a lot of time on this" Jayden said.

"What do you get if you win?" Lauren asked.

"Bragging rights and a huge trophy for a whole year" Charlie said.

"If Mr. Marsh wins this year I'm kicking that old bastard in the shins" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline you can't kick him in the shins he fought for our country" Charlie said.

"Yea but he rubs it in our faces every year when we come in second" Jackie said.

"You're right I changed my mind I'm kicking him in the right shin" Charlie said.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed as the other rangers arrived with their parents.

"Look at all the lights" Mia said.

"You gonna light it?" Antonio asked.

"Not yet we have to wait around for the judges to come later tonight" Jackie said. "I can't wait to see the look on Mr. Marsh's face" Jackie said determined.

Later that evening, the rangers were enjoying a night of opening Christmas presents.

"Here you go Charlie" Jayden said handing her a long thin presents.

"Oh man" Charlie said ripping open the package. Charlie let out a happy squeal. "It's the signed Frank Sinatra picture!" Charlie said happily.

"Oh man that's going to be worth a lot more in the future" Mike said.

"NO!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. "I've been waiting for this picture since forever! This is the greatest thing in the history of history! Plus my brother gave it to me I can't just give it" Charlie said which made Jayden smile.

Then a knock came to the door and Jackie quickly stood up to answer it. She opened it and saw a trophy on the front porch.

"Yo Charles the Christmas Tree lighting trophy is here" Jackie said.

"Alright let's see the damage" Charlie said picking it up. "Jacqueline this is a first place trophy" Charlie said shocked.

"Dude" Jackie said shocked before they saw their neighbor come out. "Suck on that Marsh!" Jackie exclaimed.

"This starts a new era of the Shiba!" Charlie exclaimed holding up the trophy.

"So do you think you're going to enjoy having sisters?" Jayden asked Lauren.

"I think I could get use to it" Lauren said smiling as Charlie and Jackie did their happy dance over winning.


End file.
